Cloud security technology appears after cloud computing technology is brought forward and is applied to an anti-virus field by security software developers. By the cloud security technology, a large number of client nodes may be combined together. Information reported to cloud by each of the client nodes may benefit other all client nodes in real time. In this way, the time difference between the birth of a new virus and the discovery of the new virus is shortened greatly, and a mode for downloading and updating a virus database by security software may be improved, so that all client nodes of the security software may utilize a new result obtained by the cloud in real time.
After the cloud security technology is brought forward, the efficient, intelligent and accurate virus recognizing and processing solution may restrain the transmission and outbreak of viruses and Trojans, and prevent virus developers from profiting from the viruses or Trojans. Thus, the virus developers try to destroy cloud security through preventing the normal communication between a security software client and the cloud.
The cloud security software should ensure the whole, rapid and secure communication between the cloud and the client on which the cloud security software is run. Virus or Trojan developers may find and utilize the bug of the cloud security software. After a virus or Trojan infects a system on the client, the virus or Trojan may interfere on a networking operation of the cloud security software on the client, rather than interfere on networking operations of other software and affect the access of a user to various unsecure software sites. In this way, the virus or Trojan may hide itself and may not be killed by the cloud security software, so that the user cannot find that the system has been infected.
Accordingly, if the cloud security software fails to connect to a cloud server, the client may not process the communication failure because the communication failure looks like a physical network interruption. And thus, the infected client cannot update the cloud security software, and also cannot clear viruses in the system through the cloud security function.